School
by T-Bear2
Summary: This one shot is an early one of mine. It is about Goku and ChiChi are dead, Mirai Trunks and Mirai Gohan come back to the past, the new one, and Cell makes a return. this is a weird story, but give it a chance.


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!  
  
AN: I know that this is pretty stupid and doesn't really have a plot, i must have been really sick or something when i wrote this but it was a while ago, one of my first fics so go easy on me.   
  
School  
  
He couldn't believe it. Gohan was back. He had to go all the way to New Namek to do so, but he felt it was worth it. He looked the same way that he did when he died. He had one arm and a scar across his face. He wasn't able to bring anyone that died before back though, though he was able to bring back the civilians. Back on Earth, his mother and Chichi were excited about Gohan being back. They went back in time so that they could see everyone.   
  
Trunks looked up at Gohan. He was not very surprised that Trunks killed the androids, he was surprised at the young age that he killed them at. He was willing to go back in time. It might even be fun. Trunks hadn't told him about what happened yet so he was in for a surprise.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After the Cell Games, Chichi gave birth to Goten. She died one year later from cancer. Gohan brought Goten up and he trained him and made him study. Gohan himself trained and hunted and didn't study. He would help Goten. He and Goten had a deal; Goten studies three hours a day and has the rest of the day free. All he had to do was read or take notes. If he studies for over four hours a day, he could play with Trunks and extra day and could train for an extra hour. It was seven years after the Cell Games when Gohan got a note in the mail that said that he had go to school.  
  
He decided to go to school only if he could take Goten with him. When he told Vegeta this he wasn't very happy because it would ruin the schedule. Bulma overheard and decided to make Vegeta go as well. Trunks already went to school, but Goten wasn't good at school or at being around lot of people. He was shy compared to the rest of his family. Bulma made sure that Vegeta and Gohan had the same classes.   
  
NEXT DAY (FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL)  
  
"So Vegeta, are you eager about school? You get to miss six hours of training. You also get to spend time with me and Goten." Gohan smirked at Vegeta.   
  
"Once this day is through, you will be history. Maybe I can accidentally let something slip about the Cell Games, or almost anything else." Vegeta made an evil smirk that caused Goten to burst out laughing, earning him an evil glance. When they got in the school, Goten had his fingers clamped onto Gohan's leg. They went to the office to get their schedules. When they entered the classroom, everyone stared at Goten.   
  
"Class, this is Gohan Son and Vegeta Briefs. They are the new people here. They both scored very high on the entrance exams." Everyone started murmuring.   
  
"There are three people there; you only said two names. Why is there a little kid in this class?" One with short blond hair said. The guy next to her was whispering something about nerds.   
  
"Well, you two may sit next to Erasa. And you may sit in front of them." The saiyans went to their assigned seats. When they got there, the three introduced themselves as Erasa, Sharpner, and Videl. They made a big deal about Mr. Satan being Videl's father.  
  
"Why would you be proud to be related to that clown? He makes me sick." Vegeta said, he said it in the saiyan language, so only Gohan and Goten understood it. They smiled.   
  
"What did he say, and who is the kid? Is he some kind of prodigy?" Videl asked.  
  
"No, this is my brother Goten. He is here because I'm his guardian. Veggie, stop speaking that way. Although, I agree completely." Gohan said. Goten took out his book and started reading. It was a book that Vegeta gave him. It was an action book, written in saiyan. It has saiyan fights and stuff like that. It was also good. Vegeta felt that it would be good for the demi saiyans to learn Saiyan. He was their teacher.  
  
"Hey Veggie, what does that say?" Goten handed him the book.   
  
"Don't call me that, Kaka brat." Vegeta took the book and told him what it was.   
  
"Class, I have a special announcement, tomorrow, Mr. Satan come in and tell us about the fight with Cell. Then we will watch a reenactment of it. Okay, can any one tell me anything about the Cell Games?"  
  
"It was a tournament used to decide the fate of the world. My father won it." Videl said. Gohan had to hold Vegeta's mouth shut to keep him from saying something. Finally the bell rang. They went through the day fine. Gym was their last class. When they arrived, the gym teacher was there standing next to him was a very familiar face. Krillin. In the corner, 18 had Marron and they were looking through a magazine.  
  
"Hello class, this is Krillin; he will soon be the new gym teacher. For the rest of this week, he will be here to see what we do. Krillin you can tell them a little bit about yourself." The gym teacher said.  
  
"Well, I'm Krillin and I have been doing martial arts almost my whole life. My trainer is Master Roshi. I was trained alongside Son Goku. That is my wife and daughter over there. Do not disturb them, I am not going to be held responsible for anyone getting hurt. And- Hey, Gohan, didn't see you back there. Is Vegeta there too, I can't see him."  
  
"Shut up Cue Ball before I blast you into another dimension." Vegeta snarled. Everyone looked at him. Then to Krillin. Then to the rapidly approaching 18. Gohan jumped in between Vegeta and 18.  
  
"Don't do it 18. Don't do something you'll regret later. Krillin will get fired, and I will stop you, by force if necessary." Gohan said.  
  
"Move it Gohan. If he ever says that or anything like that, not even you can hold me back." With that she turned back to her daughter. Vegeta smacked the back of Gohan's head. Gohan turned around. It didn't hurt, but it did get his attention.  
  
"You know that she could beat you Vegeta. I can let her get you next time. Oh, yeh. Um, 18. Do you think that you could watch Goten while I'm in school? If anything, it could keep Marron busy along with Goten. I'd really appreciate it." Gohan gave her the Son Grin™. She was about to say no when Goten and Marron gave in. Then Krillin tried. She couldn't help but say yes on one condition.  
  
"All right, but only if Vegeta tries to use a puppy face. Otherwise, Vegeta has to watch them." Vegeta thought of the odds. Then Gohan nudged him, he whispered to him that he would tell Bulma about interrupting class with your saiyan words and he'd ask Bulma to watch Goten for a whole weekend. Vegeta paled slightly. Then he tried for his best puppy face. 18 quickly took a picture of it before falling in helpless laughter. She nodded her head. Krillin and Gohan were trying to keep from laughing and Vegeta had a scowl on his face. He didn't know what was so funny.  
  
This was the sight that greeted Mirai Trunks and Gohan. They walked in and scanned the area. They saw a group of teenagers, Vegeta, Krillin, and another adult. 18 and the two kids were hidden from view.   
  
"All right back to class. Today, we are going to do martial arts. Tomorrow, the great Mr. Satan will come to teach us. Today, Krillin will take the more advanced students and I will take the beginners.   
  
"Hey, maybe Vegeta should go into the beginners. He can either help or be helped." Krillin said.   
  
"That's it, I'm going to kill you! I don't care if your wife kills me; at least you'll be dead too!" Vegeta screamed. 18 jumped up. Goten ran to Vegeta and Gohan ran to 18. The Mirais started to head over to 18.  
  
"18, you don't want to do this." Gohan tried.  
  
"Oh, yes I do Gohan. I'm going to rip his tiny little head off! He better not touch Krillin!" 18 yelled.  
  
"What about Marron? Do you really wan to do this in front of her? If anything, you should wait until she isn't there. I'm sure Vegeta was just kidding, right Vegeta?" Gohan tried. She kept struggling. Goten was trying to convince Vegeta to stop.  
  
"Come on Veggie, I'll ask Bulma if Trunks can come to my house for the weekend. Please, please, please. I'll invite you over for dinner. I'm sure Gohan wouldn't mind making food for you too. Say you're sorry, you know Bulma will get mad at you for starting a fight in school." Goten put on the most convincing face that he had. It was just in time for Gohan to ask if he was kidding.   
  
"Fine, I was just kidding. Gohan you have to watch Trunks for the weekend and your brother just invited me over for dinner." Vegeta gave Gohan a smirk. It was worth it.  
  
"Goten, you did what!? Where the heck am I going to get enough food for another saiyan to eat? I think I would rather let 18 kill you Veggie." Gohan joked.  
  
"Yeh Veggie. Hey, I like that. Veggie, nice ring. Hey, everyone, for now on, the short freak will be called Veggie." She just wanted to see the look on his face.  
  
"Stop calling me that you stupid robot! First one to call me that dies. Now get on with class before the woman finds out." Vegeta yelled.   
  
"Hey, 18, can I have a copy of that picture of Vegeta? I'll take master Roshi for the weekend. As long as I have the terrors, might as well have another." 18 looked at Gohan and grinned.   
  
"Sure. Two days, two nights." She said before going back to her corner with Goten and Marron. She wouldn't admit it, but she kinda liked Goten and Gohan.  
  
The mirais looked at 18 with hate-filled eyes. Gohan was about to blast her and Trunks was about to just attack when Krillin noticed them.   
  
"Hey, look guys, it's Mirai. Hey, how are you. Who's your friend?" Krillin shouted. Trunks looked up.   
  
"Oh, hey Krillin. I just came to see how everything turned out. This is-"  
  
"All right Gohan! What the hell is going on? You better tell me, or you'll regret it!" Videl came out of the crowd.  
  
"Um.. er.. you see well, these are my friends. I'm sure you already know who we are. Hey, would yah look at the time, I think the bell is about to ring." Just as he said that, the bell rang. He ran out the door with the rest of the people right behind him.   
  
"So, Vegeta, are you just going to come strait to my house for dinner? The rest of you are welcome to come. Goten, and I will get the food. I guess we'll be having fish. I don't have much money to spare." The mirais both nodded. Well, we better get home. If I ever want to get the food ready. Goten and I will go on ahead to get the fish. Come on Goten." They both took off.   
  
"So, dad, what's been going on?" Trunks asked. "Who was the kid?"  
  
"That was that baka's little brother. You know I almost feel sorry for him. He gets the monsters and Master Roshi for a whole weekend." Vegeta smirked. "Almost." They flew in silence. "Oh, yeh. What ever you do, don't talk about the Cell Games. He still hasn't gotten over it. Goten only knows that Gohan won, not Cell. Gohan hasn't told him the rest yet. He isn't ready." They flew in silence for the rest of the way. When they landed outside of the house, they could see a wet Goten waiting for them.   
  
"Niichan's in there making the food. He sent me out to play. Did you take the long way?" He looked at them and smiled. "So you're what Trunks is going to look like when he grows up? Hey, wanna spar with me? Huh, huh, huh?" He floated up to him.   
  
"Man, you look a lot like Goku. Where's Chichi?" Immediately Goten's face darkened.   
  
"She's dead. It's just me and Niichan now." Just then Gohan came out. Everyone knew that he heard.  
  
"Time to eat. Goten; go wash your hands. Veggie, I called Bulma and told her that you were going to eat over here. She likes the idea of Trunks coming over this weekend. She said something about pink hair and having a picture for me." He grinned before running inside. Vegeta hot on his heels.  
  
They finally sat down at the table. Goten was already eating. "So Trunks, who's your friend?" Gohan asked. M.T. smiled. "Introduce yourself."  
  
"Oh, right. I'm Gohan. Trunks wished me back with the Nameken Dragonballs." He saw the awe look on Gohan's face.  
  
"Hey, Gohan does that mean that you're going to look like him?" Goten asked. "Hey, what am I going to look like?" M.G. was about to answer when Gohan jumped up.   
  
"Hey, Veggie, can you watch Goten for a while? I have to go to work and yesterday, Goten blew something up. Thanks, see ya." He said as he rushed outside.  
  
"Why does he go to work already? He can't be older then 20." M.G. asked.  
  
"Well he has to pay the bills and he's been working for a couple years. He's 18, actually. Ever since his mother died, he's had to pay for the medical bills, the electricity and the house. The woman gives him free capsules, but he doesn't like charity. Okay, you brat! Where'd you go!" He started looking for Goten.   
  
"Hey Veggie, can Trunks come over, please? We'll be good." Goten asked as he hugged Vegeta's leg.  
  
"Get off me! Of course he can't come over! I can't remember the last time that you two were good! You put pink dye in my shampoo for crying out loud! I'm not stupid! Now find something to do!" He liked the kid a little. But he would not let the twin terrors get together. Just then the phone rang. Goten ran into the room and was talking to the other person before the ring was through.  
  
"Hey, this is the Son resident. Goten speaking." 'Hey Goten, it's Trunks'   
  
"Trunks, you will not believe this, Gohan said that you can spend the weekend over here. Also your dad's watching me. Maybe we can get him to let you come over." 'Yeh, how about I ask my mom. Dad can't say no to her. Ohh, I have some great ideas!' 'Back, mom said yes and that she was going to drive me over there, be there in a half-hour. Bye' "See ya, Bye"  
  
"Hey Veggie, Bulma's bringing Trunks over. Aren't you so happy?" Vegeta had a look of panic on his face.   
  
"Stop calling me that you brat! Why me? This is all your stupid brother's fault! All right, the prince of saiyans cannot be defeated by two noisy brats!" The mirais just looked at each other.   
  
"Hey, Veggie, can you tell me about the Cell Games? Gohan never talks about it. All he says is Sorry Goten. So can you tell me about it?" Goten looked at Vegeta.   
  
"I will tell you as long as you don't call me Veggie for a week." Goten nods. "All right, you know about Cell, right? Well this is Cell's tournament. We were all there, along with some complete morons. First the losers fought and they lost. Hercule was among them. Then Kakarot, your father, fought. I thought that he would win, but he didn't. Then he gave up. I could not believe it. He said that another person would take his place, everyone was of course confused. He called your brother into the fight. He was eleven then and Cell was in his perfect form. We were all sure that he would die. Cell, however, didn't want him to die yet. He wanted to see his power when he got angry, his true power. Cell could beat any super saiyan. We knew that and Cell knew that. He decided to hurt Gohan in order to make him angry. He did everything short of killing him.   
  
He even almost broke every bone in his body in a bear hug. Nothing would work, 16 then jumped in to fight like the stupid android he was. He then couldn't self-destruct, so Cell blew him up. Then Cell made seven Cell JRs. They attacked us. They were almost as powerful as Cell. No one had a chance, not even Trunks or myself. Then Cell destroyed 16's head. The JRs almost killed us, but Gohan finally got mad. He ascended. Reached super saiyan level 2. He killed the JRs. Then fought Cell. He was easily stronger then him and could have killed him, but he wanted to make him suffer. Kakarot told him to finish him. He even made Cell choke up 18. Then Cell began to self-destruct. Kakarot transported him to the kio planet. There, Kakarot died, but Cell didn't. He came back even more powerful. He killed Trunks and I attacked Cell.   
  
Cell almost killed me; he was sending the finishing blow when Gohan got in the way. He took the blast and it nearly took off his arm. Then he did a one-handed Kamehameha wave. It was blast on blast. Whatever one ended first, or was over ridden first, lost. It was to the death. Cell started to win, but then the rest of us started to attack Cell. When I shot him, he looked up and then Gohan put all of his ki into the attack. Cell was killed for good. Gohan still hasn't forgiven himself for his father's death. He feels responsible." Vegeta's eyes lowered. He felt the boy had to know sometime. He might as well know now.  
  
"I don't think that it was Gohan's fault, I think that it was dad's fault. He stayed up there. I remember Gohan telling me that he didn't know why dad stayed up there. Why would Gohan blame himself?" Goten looked at Vegeta then to the door. A smile played over his lips. "Hey, Vegg- er- Vegeta, lookie, Trunks is here with Bulma!" He screamed. Vegeta was about to stop him when the door opened.   
  
"Hey, dad. Goten come outside; I want to show you my latest toy! Mom got it for me. She said that 'it might come in handy', whatever that means." The two of them rushed outside.   
  
"I didn't know about any new toy, oh well. Vegeta, where's Gohan? I have something for him." She said with a smirk on her face.   
  
"Woman, it better not be a picture! I thought you burned them! I'm gonna get those two brats!" Vegeta was about to rush out the door when Bulma stopped him.  
  
"Vegeta! Where is Gohan?" Vegeta looked at her.  
  
"Honestly women. Don't you remember? He has work? And you call yourself a genius. Now let me at those two demons!" He began moving towards the door when instead the door moved in. In came two golden globes. They blasted Vegeta, then poured yellow and blue paint on him. Flower petals finished it off. The duo were normal again before you could bat an eye. They left a very colorful Vegeta. M.G and M.T. just looked amazed.   
  
"You know Goten. I think that we need to drop to plan B."  
  
"What's plan B?"  
  
"RUN!" They jetted out. They ran into Gohan, knocking him over. He grabbed the back of their shirts and carried them in.   
  
"What's going on? Why are the future con artists together?" Gohan looked at Vegeta and would have laughed if the situation hadn't been so serious.   
  
"Oh, I had to give this to you and I figured that Trunks wanted to see Goten. Here Gohan." Gohan put the kids in one arm and took the picture in another. He fell to the floor laughing when he saw the pink haired Vegeta.   
  
"Veggie, pink is not your color. But, Goten, look what you did to the floor, you and Trunks have to clean this up. Vegeta, you can use the shower if you want to. I'll get you some clean clothes. Hey, Bulma. Look who's here?" Bulma turned and saw Trunks. You look almost exactly like you did after the Cell Games, without the hole. Hey, Gohan. Why are you home early?" Everyone looked at Gohan.   
  
"Well, Mr. Satan came in and started talking trash about dad and then he started to insult everyone at the Games. I kinda punched him. Not hard, just enough to make him fall over. Then he had me fired. Said that a wimp like me doesn't belong and should just go away and die. He said that if I like Goku so much that maybe I should go to where he lives and leave the strong people alone. Then I punched him again before flying off. I almost told him that I was the delivery boy." He put his hand behind his head and just stood there.   
  
"Well, Gohan. I have an idea. How about tomorrow, I have a get together at CC and I will invite him and his daughter. We will have a tournament of some sort. It will be fun. In the mean time, I think that I will check to see if there are any job openings." Trunks got up.  
  
"I have an idea. How about I got to his house with Goten to deliver the news." Trunks knew the answer before it was said.  
  
"No. I know what you will do. Oh yeh, before I forget. Trunks, who's your friend?" Bulma asked sweetly.  
  
"Oh. This is Gohan from my time. I used the dragonballs to wish him back. I did it right after I killed the androids and Cell, imperfect." Bulma looked like she was going to have a heart attack.  
  
"Well, maybe you guys could go to school tomorrow with Vegeta and Gohan. You could help with Goten."  
  
"Actually Bulma, 18 agreed to watch Goten. Krillin is going to be the new gym teacher and Marron's there, so I figured Goten might have more fun with 18 and Marron." The mirais immediately got up.  
  
"Gohan, are you sure that's a good idea? Trusting your little brother with an android?" Trunks asked.   
  
"What's wrong? 18 married Krillin and they have a daughter. 18 is good now. Besides. 18 has watched Goten before." Gohan was confused. He looked at his watch. "Um, I think that bed is sounding good right about now. If you two want to stay here, one of you can have my parent's room and the other can have the guestroom. Goten and I share a room."   
  
"Hey, Gohan, how about you stay here, and I'll go back to CC." M.G. nodded as The Briefs flew out.  
  
"I'll sleep in the guestroom." He went upstairs. Goten flew past and into the room that he shared with his brother. "Gohan, can you tell me a bedtime story?"   
  
"Sure squirt. Once upon a time, middle, the end. Just playing. Once there were two boys. The oldest of the boys decided to make the younger boy fall asleep by hitting him on the head with a pillow." There were giggles of laughter. M.G. looked into the room that his mother slept in at home. It looked in almost perfect shape; it only missed the feeling of life. Then he went into the guestroom and fell asleep.  
  
In the morning M.G. woke up to the screams of a child.  
  
"Gohan! Gohan! Wake up!" Then there was an "Ooofff" and a crash.  
  
"Goten! Stop jumping on me you human alarm clock! Now get ready as I get breakfast ready."   
  
"Hey, Gohan isn't Mr. Satan coming to school today?"   
  
"Yes, don't do anything. If you see him, just be polite. If you want you can bring the book that Vegeta got you."   
  
"Yay." Then there were footsteps coming into his room.   
  
"Hey guess what M.G. Vegeta got me a book about saiyans. But it's hard to read because I'm not very good at the language. Are you ready for breakfast or do I have to get you up by force? I can, I'm a super saiyan." He said rather proudly. M.G. looked at him in shock.   
  
"You're a super saiyan? How, you're just a little kid." M.G. asked.  
  
"Well, Gohan trains me and whenever Trunks comes over we play really fun training games. When we're at the Kame house, we can sometimes get Krillin or 18 to play with Marron and us. It is super fun." He said all of this with a smile on his face. "Oh, I think breakfast will be ready soon, I can smell it. Come on." He grabbed M.G.'s hand and pulled him into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey, Goten, today we have to have a small breakfast, if we don't we'll be late for school. I will put extra food in your capsule though, okay." He said as he piled the table with food. It was gone in a flash and all three started heading out the door. "Oh, man. We have to hurry. M.G. how fast can you fly?" Gohan looked at M.G.   
  
"I don't know. Pretty fast." He said.  
  
"All right, we are going to fly full speed. Goten, I'm going to carry you. Lets go." They began to fly. Gohan started to loose M.G. He slowed down a bit. When he saw M.G. he started going at his speed, even though Goten was wanting to go faster. When they landed, they ran extremely fast. They reached the school. M.G. went to the office to sign in and Gohan went to the gym to hand Goten over to 18. Then they both rushed to first period. The mirais had the same schedules as Gohan and Vegeta.  
  
"All right class, today, our special guest Mr. Satan! Come on in." Mr. Satan came in and looked at the class.   
  
"Your savior of earth is here! Today, I will show you a reenactment of The Cell Games. You will see ow I gloriously-"  
  
"Fell out of the ring?" Trunks asked.  
  
"-defeated Cell. Who can tell me who was at the Cell Games?" Vegeta, Trunks, and Videl raised their hands. Gohan tried to force them down. He looked over the crowd. "How about Videl, name five people that were at the Cell Games."  
  
"You, Cell a delivery boy, Piroshiki and Karoni."   
  
"Very good, now you with the purple hair."  
  
"Me, Goku, Krillin, Tenshinhan, and Yamcha."  
  
"I don't think your right. I don't know any of those people." Vegeta decided to put his thoughts in.  
  
"Well, do you remember me, I showed up right after you did. That is my son, and he had longer hair. I assure you he was there and so was I. I can name almost everyone by name that was there and not include you or your weak group at all." Hercule got a scared look on his face. Everyone looked at the Vegeta, who Gohan was trying to cover his mouth. He flared his ki a little so that he could maybe have a little help from Krillin. In no time, Krillin, 18, Goten, and Marron were at the door.  
  
"So, Gohan, why did you flare your ki? And why are you covering Vegeta's mouth?" Trunks decided to answer that.  
  
"Well, Krillin, I was chosen to tell 5 people from the Cell Games, so I did and dad started to help. I don't think that Gohan wanted him to." Gohan gave him the 'na, really.' look. 18 then stepped up.   
  
"Hey, I can make Hercule confess! It would be so much fun. Come on Krillin, please, I won't kill him, or torture him too much. Please?" She begged.   
  
"All right, what the hell is going on? What are you talking about, confess? Don't you touch me dad; he could beat you into a pulp. He is the strongest in the world." Videl spoke up. Vegeta had had enough. He took Gohan's hand away from his mouth and screamed.  
  
"SHUT UP! I'll tell you what happened, Gohan beat Cell! He was the one that all of you thought was the delivery boy! I am sick of having weaklings mock the saiyan race! The next person that says that weakling over their beat Cell, dies!" His vein was poking out of his forehead. Gohan sat down and started to curse Dende. It earned him a weird look from M.G. Some people gave nervous chuckles. All of a sudden, all of the Z- fighters stood up. Goten ran over to Gohan and grabbed his leg. 18 flew with Marron and Krillin next to them, putting Marron next to Goten. And in through the doors walked Cell.   
  
"Ah, hear you are Gohan. Who is that behind your leg? It doesn't matter; I am here mainly to kill you. You kill me, I kill you. You are probably wondering how am I still around. Well, Dr. Gero's son wished me back like the stupid human he was. I of course killed him. Ahh, 18. I see you are still around, how about you just come down here and let me absorb you." Cell said.  
  
"Not on your life, you bastard. You come any closer, and I will make you curse the day you were made." She spat at him.  
  
"Go away, Cell. I will not hesitate to kill you again. I have gotten stronger in these last 7 years." Gohan calmly stated. Cell used instant transmission and grabbed Goten the got right back to where he was before.  
  
"And who might this be? It would be a terrible waist if he died, wouldn't it Gohan? Now you have a choice, one of you will die. Pick one." He said as he held Goten by his neck. He was trembling with fear.   
  
"Gohan, please help me. This man scares me. Please help me." Goten whimpered. He said it in saiyan so that only Gohan and Vegeta understood him.  
  
"Take me. Just leave Goten out of it. He has nothing to do with this." As he said this, he put his arms down to his sides. Cell dropped Goten and grabbed Gohan's neck. Then he used IT to take him to the middle of nowhere. He lifted Gohan above the ground by his neck. He laughed at the noise of him struggling to breathe. Cell took his other hand and made ki rings that trapped his arms to his sides and his feet together.   
  
Gohan wiggled and tried everything that he could think of to move or get out, none of it worked. The ki rings somehow made his ki low and unable to be higher. When he was about to pass out, Cell dropped him.   
  
"Lets see what can I do that caused the most damage? I could always kill you with a Kamehameha. That might work. Oh and don't try to raise your ki, it just goes strait into the rings, making them more powerful. How about I just beat you to death. It hurts, and takes a while to die, I am a genius." He began the brutal assault. He brought pleasure out of every scream of pain that was emitted. And every bone he heard break just brought him more delight. Then he felt a power level flare next to him. It was the Namek, Piccolo. Now everyone would come to this one place.   
  
"Hey kid, are you okay?" He asked Gohan. He knew that he wasn't, he was bleeding all over and his eyes were shut tight in pain. What the question really was are you alive? Gohan moved to answer his question.   
  
"Leave him alone, Cell." He said through a rasp whisper. Both Cell and Piccolo heard and Cell grew a smirk on his face. He threw the ki rings around Piccolo.   
  
"Now you can watch as Gohan dies. This should be very fun for you. You can see your student die and you can't do anything about it." He smirked as he kicked Gohan in the stomach. All that he could do now was groan; his throat couldn't handle much more screams. All of a sudden, a beam hit Cell. Cell fell over in surprise, but got right back up. He saw five super saiyans, one android, and one human. One of the super saiyans ran over to Gohan's bloody figure.  
  
"Gohan, please wake up. I won't do anything wrong again if you just wake up. Please. Don't die, you can't die, you never die." It was Goten. He was shaking Gohan. He tore he rings off of him and could now feel his ki; it was very faint though. The other small super saiyan flew over.   
  
"Gohan, you aren't going to die are you? You are going to be okay. I'll give you a toy. You beat him before; you can't to him now." Both of them were crying. Gohan looked up. He knew that he was dying, he also knew that he could be brought back by the dragonballs.   
  
"I'm fine, see. I just need to lie here for a little while. Go beat Cell, all right. I'll be fine by the time you're done." All of the adults knew that he was lying and that he wasn't going to live. The two kids didn't know though. They just powered up to their highest level and began attacking Cell. Then they went over to Vegeta and whispered something in his ear. Vegeta smirked and began attacking with the mirais. In the background, they could hear the chibis.  
  
"FU-SION HA!" Then there was just one person. Piccolo smiled, he taught them this because they wanted to know how. The fight stopped as Cell and the others looked at the new super saiyan. Then he screamed. The hair grew so that it was down to his ankles.   
  
"I am Gotenks. Prepare to die!" They attacked Cell and in three punches, he was dead. He went to regular super saiyan and then to the normal bicolor hair. "I didn't even get to use any of my special attacks. NO fair!" They pouted. MG and MT just looked shocked. "Hey, where did Gohan go?" Hey looked for Gohan, but couldn't find him because he had died during the battle, or skirmish.  
  
"Gotenks, Gohan died. We can wish him back with the dragonballs, though because he had never died before." Vegeta said as he knelt before him. They started crying. As they were crying they split up and they both hugged Vegeta. He was about to hug them back when he remembered his place. "What do you think I am! A pillow! I am the prince of saiyans!" He didn't force them off, and they knew that he wouldn't. MT looks at MG. He smiles. Proud, arrogant, nice. "All right, I will give you a deal. Get off me and we will see the woman about getting the radar." 18 leans over to Krillin.  
  
"He's so nice isn't he? Do you think I should get a picture of this? I have a picture of him begging." The mirais just looked at her in surprise; she jokes about things other then death?   
  
"Vegeta, get over here." Piccolo stands up. MG sees the senshi that he lost. Vegeta walks over to Piccolo. Krillin and 18 go over to comfort the two kids. She hates to see them sad. Mad is okay, but sad isn't. "Vegeta, we have to wait a year for the dragonballs to be in use. We can try to get to Namek. How about we take them to the lookout."  
  
"Dende is the new guardian, Kami fused with Piccolo." MT told MG. He looked dumbfounded.   
  
"When Gohan gets back, he's gonna get it. He said that he wasn't going to die." Trunks said. He looked upset. Goten looked at him funny. "He's coming back?" Trunks almost fell over. "Hey, Trunks, does this mean that I get to stay at your house until he comes back?" Trunks looked at his dad. Vegeta looked at Trunks.  
  
"You better Vegeta, otherwise, I will have master Roshi stay at your place, and I will put up a sign that says, The Prince of Saiyans, Vegeta Briefs, was Defeated by an android, 18." 18 smirked. Vegeta looked at her.   
  
"Fine, but the first time that they act up, they are both going to your house." He smiled at the fact that he won, that is until he was knocked over by two kids.  
  
~~~~~ONE YEAR LATER~~~~~~  
  
The group of people that were gathered around the seven dragonballs were, Mirai Trunks and Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, Bulma, Piccolo, 18, Krillin, and Dende. They were going to wish Gohan back. The terrible duo were hopping all over the place. Vegeta and Piccolo allowed themselves to smile a little. Finally Dende made the wish. As soon as Gohan arrived, he had to run for his life, three super saiyans were chasing him.   
  
"Hey, what did I do?" He asked as he hid behind Piccolo. Piccolo looked behind him, Gohan smiled. "Not this time kid. Good luck." He moved out of the way.  
  
"Thanks Piccolo! I thought you were my friend!" He was then knocked over by the super saiyans.  
  
"How dare you brat! Leave those two terrors with me for a whole year! I'm going to make you pay!" Vegeta yelled as he punched the now mystic Gohan.  
  
"Gohan! You said that you weren't going to die! You did die, though! You liar!" Yelled Goten.  
  
"Hey! I agree with Goten, If you say you won't die, you can't die, you just broke your word! You're going to pay!" Trunks screamed. The attacks didn't really hurt, but they did make it hard to get up.  
  
"A little help please? I couldn't help it! It isn't like I said Cell please kill me." Gohan said. Krillin walked over to Gohan.   
  
"Not in so many words bro. You told Cell to take you when he asked what one was going to die." Krillin said.  
  
"Krillin! You aren't helping any! Just take Veggie off of me. I can get the two monsters, but I don't have three hands." Gohan said as he held the two kids away from him. He brought his foot out to stop Vegeta, now he was trying to balance on one foot. All of a sudden out of nowhere, the dragon asked for the second wish. "I wish that everyone at school with a ki of less then 100, besides Marron, forgets about that day." Gohan said. Soon they were eating and everyone was talking about what happened in the last year.   
  
~C-Bear owari! 


End file.
